


Apple-y Ever After

by YZ03



Series: Random Prompts (Nine Percent) [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apples, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fruit Shop Owner!Zhangjing, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Police Officer!Yanjun, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YZ03/pseuds/YZ03
Summary: What better way to ask a fruit shop owner out and proposed to him than with using apples? Thought Zhangjing





	Apple-y Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Nine Percent Fanfiction inspired by a prompt. The prompt that inspired this was: "I work in a fruit store and you come in almost everyday to rearrange stuff on the shelves, and we let you because it gives us something to do, but today you made the apples spell: "call me"

Will _You Marry Me_ was what was spelled out in front of Zhangjing as he walked down to the Apple shelves. He had turned around and there was his boyfriend Yanjun on one knee, holding an apple shaped box, with a beautiful ring inside of it. Typical of his boyfriend to go with the apple theme, it was what had gotten them together on the first place.

“So, Zhangjing I absolutely adore you. I know we haven’t been dating for that long, but I knew from the first moment you agreed to be my boyfriend that this was going to be forever. I also can’t imagine my life without you, so I’m going to put it simply I love you and will you marry me?” Yanjun asked, with a slightly nervous tone.

It was strange in moments like these though Zhangjing, moments where his boyfriend looked vulnerable not the cocky smart mouthed persona that he showed everyone else. Zhangjing realized after a while of dating him, that this vulnerable side of the younger was a side that only he got to see and now he felt privileged whenever he saw it.

“God, that was cheesy I can’t believe I said that" Groaned Yanjun. And with that the vulnerable side was gone and the spell was broken. Zhangjing snorted, a rather inelegant sound and had the urge to hit his boyfriend for that comment. After they had both had a good laugh over what the younger had said, which Zhangjing had not found cheesy at all instead he had found rather endearing and sweet. The serious atmosphere had returned, as Yanjun asks:

“What do you say Zhangjing, Will you marry me?”

This whole proposal had, had Zhangjing shocked they had never discussed marrige and had just moved in together. Not that is was an unpleasant shock though, he had like Yanjun known that this was going to be a long relationship from the moment they had gotten together. Oh, thought Zhangjng the memory of how he first met Yanjun and how he was first asked out was one of most fond memories and definitely the most creative way be had been asked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You Zhangjing works in a fruit shop, it was a small but rather nice shop, passed down through his family. Even though it was small in size, Zhangjing absolutely adored it and it was frequented often by different customers.

One day as he was sitting behind the counter waiting for customers with nothing to do, bored completely out of his mind. A man walks into the shop, not one that he recognised, so not a regular customer. The man looked about his own age, dressed impeccably and was undeniably extremely handsome, he looked like he had judged walked out of a fashion magazine, the man had been so handsome that it made Zhangjing to a double take. He wondered then what a man like this was doing his small, insignificant fruit shop.  But then he had noticed the small badge the man was carrying, and on closer inspection Zhangjing noticed that it was a police badge, so the handsome man was not a model after all.

The sight of the police badge had gotten Zhangjing worried, what had he dome to get a police officer into his shop, and a handsome one at that, not that he was complaining about his looks or anything. Zhangjing couldn’t recall having done anything that would get the police involved, maybe it was something he had done when he was drunk, after all he was notoriously known for not being able to hold his alcohol. At that was when  Zhangjing had started to internally panic, but before he could have a mental meltdown, a smooth voice cut through his thoughts:

“I'm not here to arrest you, if that’s what you’re worried about" said the man with a slight smirk.

“W-wh-what?” Was the only coherent thing that Zhangjing could produce. The man just chuckled at that.

“You looked at my badge, and then your face turned deathly pale and you looked like you had seen a ghost" said the man, smirk growing wider. Which had also revealed a dimple poking out, if Zhangjing had not been so stunned he would have swooned.

“Th-that wasn’t what I was thinking at all” Stuttered Zhangjing, rather sheepishly. The man just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and Zhangjing had cursed himself for being so bad at lying.

“Its fine, you know I get it a lot, people see a police agent and then they scared" sighed the man “I don’t get why everyone finds us so scary, we're normal people as well" He continued dramatically. That had made Zhangjing rather guilty of being scared of him before, then gaining some composure he asked:

“Well, then if you’re not here to arrest me, what are you here to do?” The man smirked at him again, that damned smirk though Zhangjing.

“I wanted a snack, and you know how police agents are known to eat donuts, well that’s not an option for me if I want to keep up with all of this" He said while gesturing to himself. So he knew he was handsome, thought Zhangjing with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Well, then go look around the shop, I need to get something from the back.” And with that Zhangjing excused himself and left, the man alone in the shop.

When he returned he noticed cash on the table and a note, it read: _Thanks for the snack_ ; ). He wondered what that winky face could mean, for some reason he felt that it wasn’t a good sign. Being his curious self, he had decided to look around the shop and see if he could figure out what fruit the mystery man had decided to take.

It wasn’t a hard task to find what fruit the man had decided to take, When Zhangjing had made his way over to the shelves where the apples lay. It was a complete mess, originally it had been sorted by colour  and type of apple, but now that was completely ruined the apples were strewn randomly everywhere. Zhangjing groaned, and mentally cursed at that man. As he started to sort the apples again, he was at least glad for something to do since there weren’t really any customers and he was bored. Zhangjing also swore to himself that if the man were ever to reappear in his shop, he would keep a close eye on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mystery man, also known as one Lin Yanjun, had been attracted to that small rather insignificant fruit shop since the day he walked passed it on patrol and seen the cute owner of the shop. From that moment on he was determined to get know him, so the day he was off from work he decided to pay the shop a visit.

The man, he had thought was even more cute up close. While the shop owner had been worrying about the badge on him, Yanjun had taken the time to really admire the man. He had quite delicate features, and was truly adorable even when he looked like he was about to faint from seeing the police badge.

Once the man had gotten over his original freight of being arrested, and regained some of his composure, he seemed to Yanjun someone who was rather comforting to talk to. Also he was quite adorable when he had blushed. When the man’s left for the back, Yanjun had decided to wander around the shop, since his motives might have had been more for the owner of the shop than the contents of the shop, but he was hungry and thought might as well get a snack.

When he had reached the apple section, he noticed how the apples were all arranged neatly and orderly. He grabbed an apple and then a idea popped into his head, Yanjun would love to see the owner of the shop flustered or angry, would he still be cute, would his face turn red? So many unanswered questions, and with that he decided to mess with apples.

However to Yanjun's regret, he wasn’t able to see the man’s reaction, due to him being called away on a urgent case. Honestly he thought could he not get any rest, it was his day off after all. But he still left the shop, for the police station but not without leaving some money to pay for the apple  and a small note, which he couldn’t but help adding the small winky face on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, around the same time the mystery man walked into Zhangjing's shop again. This time in full police uniform, but still looking good as ever. But Zhangjing had sworn to himself yesterday that he would keep an eye on this man this time, not let him get away with messing up his shop.

“I completely forgot to introduce myself yesterday. I’m Lin Yanjun" Said the mystery man now also known as Lin Yanjun.

“Well I would say nice to meet you, but not really. I’m You Zhangjing" Muttered Zhangjing. Lin Yanjun chuckled at this and then the smirk reappeared on his face.

“Are you mad about your apples?” asked Yanjun, actually having the nerve to look rather pleased with himself thought Zhangjing.

“What else would I be mad about? Why did you do that in the first place?” Fumed Zhangjing, which made Yanjun smirk even more.

“Well, your apple display looked a little too orderly for my tastes so I decided to mess it up a little" Yanjun said rather mockingly at that.

“J-just because of that?” Spluttered Zhangjing rather incredulously.

“Yep, just because of that" replied Yanjun with a beaming smile that showed both dimples, making Zhangjing feel like fainting on the spot. Before he had a chance to say anything back, Yanjun had cut in and managed to get him stuttering again.

“By the way you look rather apeeling when you’re angry.” Said Yanjun, the smile being replaced by the smirk. Zhangjing decided that he definitely looked better when he was smiling.

“D-did you just use a apple puns on me?” stuttered Zhangjing. The only response he got for that was a smirk. Before Yanjun had tossed some cash onto the counter and was walking over to the apples again. Zhangjing being more aware that he had been yesterday, ran put behind the counter and shouted:

“Hey, no don’t touch my...” But he had been to late to save his perfectly ordered apples.

“Too late, bye!” Shouted Yanjun back while taking a bite out of his apple and walking out if the door. Zhangjing groaned, walked over to the apple display and starting to reorganize the apple again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The situation continued, Yanjun would enter the shop buy and apple and mess up the display. At first Zhangjing would still try to stop him but eventually he gave up and just watched Yanjun gleefully mess up the display day after day. Leaving Zhangjing to reorganize the whole thing, not that he minded that much anymore it was something to do.

Through these encounters, Zhangjing got to know Yanjun better, he learned about the other that he was actually Taiwanese, which wasn’t that big of a surprise seeing as he had a slight accent but Zhangjing couldn’t place it when he had first met him. And  in turn Zhangjing had told him that originally he was from Malaysia and that the fruit shop was something that was passed throughout his family.

At this point Yanjun had become one of his regular customers. He and the younger had become friends quite quickly after he had gotten over that there would be no stopping the younger from messing up his apples. To be honest with himself he thought he might have had even developed a small crush on the younger, above him looking like a God  he was also easy to talk to and rather funny once you got his awful habit of spurting out random pick up lines.

Yanjun had once held up an pear and looked at Zhangjing and said:

“Hey, Zhangjing what do you think? Don't we make such a great pear?” Which promptly got the pear smack out of his hand and thrown at him. He had faces similar consequences when he had told Zhangjing:

“If you were a fruit Zhangjing you would totally be a fine-apple" Eventually he had gotten used to it, and learned to just roll his eyes at Yanjun  since throwing fruit at a police agent wasn’t such a good idea after all. But still even though he knew the pick-up lines were a joke he could not help but feel his heart skip a beat, when Yanjun told him one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then one day, it had started off like any other day. With Zhangjing being at the store, and Yanjun coming to buy his daily apple and mess up his apple display. At this point he had given up even chasing after Yanjun to fix the apples right as he has messed them up.

Zhangjing only stands up when Yanjun had walked out of the store, but what greeted him was not the usual mess, but the apples bad been placed into words, more specifically: _CALL ME_. With a small piece of paper left under the apples with a phone number scribbled on it. This had made Zhangjing's heart beat rather erratically.

“Yanjun?” Called out Zhangjing.

“Yanjun?” He called out again, when silence answered him.

“LIN YANJUN?” Shouted Zhangjing. Finally with that Yanjun walked back into the shop.

“Yes, Zhangjing?” answered Yanjun, with that damned smirk back on his face.

“W-what do you mean by this?” asked Zhangjing, not daring to hope that it meant what he thought it meant and cursing the stutter that had made its way into his voice.  

“It means, I like you. Honestly I thought you were a bit less dense than this. I’ve been dropping hints the whole time and you haven’t managed to pick up on any of them so I decided to put it rather straight forwardly and you still don’t manage to pick up on it" Huffed Yanjun in exasperation.

“I’m not dense” protested Zhangjing. Yanjun’s chuckle as the only response he got for that.

“So that now I got that out of the way, what do you say go out to dinner with me?” asked Yanjun. Zhangjing just nodded, decide that he might as well act on this crush, as Yanjun led him out of the store that he decided to close early he made a mental not to reorganize the apples before anyone else saw tomorrow morning.

They had made it official, that they were boyfriends after their 3rd date, which had ironically been apple picking. But even being of friends did not stop Yanjun from coming in everyday to bother Zhangjing with messing up his apples, the only thing that had changed was he also made sure to leave a kiss every time he made his way into the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zhangjing was brought back to the present by Yanjun’s voice.

“Zhangjing?” asked Yanjun, vulnerability back in his voice. Zhangjing then looked at Yanjun, thought back to the mysterious man he had met the first day been to his store and then nodded.

“Yes, Yes I’ll marry you!" Replied Zhangjing. With that Yanjun slipped the ring onto his finger and enveloped his now fiancé into a heated kiss. Pulling the smaller close, when they broke he kiss for air, Yanjun pulled the smaller head against his chest and mumbled against his hair:

“I love you Zhangjing”

“I love you too, but what is it with you and apples?” mumbled Zhangjing against the younger chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it : )  
> If you did please leave a Kudos or a comment.  
> Even if you didn't please leave a comment with some constructive criticism.


End file.
